


Big BAD Red

by LordTypos



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, Being Rewritten, CHAPTER TWO ISNT IMPORTANT JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE, Cannibalism, Drugging, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Incest, Just as a threat, Like, Magic parts, Non consensual breeding, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, This is 50 shades of fucked up, This is about to get worse, Vigin kink, more to come - Freeform, noncon, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordTypos/pseuds/LordTypos
Summary: Red takes what he thinks is his





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gross and I'm not sorry.

Red grinds his teeth as he stares at his brother  being fawned over by Rus, it was disgusting to him. Edge,his brother, belongs to him and him alone he absolutely refuses to share him; so he begins to plan. It will be cruel and maybe earn him Edge's hatred but it's ok, he's patient enough to wait for his brother to realize where he belongs.

The drug was easily obtained from the shadiest bitch in the underground, aka Muffet. Even though the cunt had a past with his brother he didn't mind too much because she had chased Pap away. 'Too handsy' he had claimed before growling at the unintentional pun, stars he loved his brother.

He waits until the next get together is hosted in the swap universe before he decides to put his plan into gear. What sweet revenge it will be against Rus to claim that innocence on his bed while his lover wore that horrible orange hoodie. He salivates just at the /idea/ of it, heh, maybe he would leave Edge wrapped up on the bed in the torn hoodie with his release staining those beautiful femurs with blood red streaks.

On the day of the gathering he smiles with hidden glee while helping his brother make the snacks and drinks as well as helping him take the treats to the others. Red had been careful to keep his brother's special drink separated from the rest, it would do no good for the wrong skeleton to be drugged.

A few bad movies into the night and he noticed his brother becoming sleepy and cuddly and his soul thrummed with glee. He excused himself and his brother with a flimsy excuse about a tough couple of days and dragged his stumbling brother up the stairs to Rus' room. It was too easy to take off his brothers armor and lay him on the bed after putting one of Rus' cleaner hoodies on Edges scarred frame.

Red sits back and admires the results of his hard work with a grin that could scare off Undyne hell, even Asgore homself would step back in fear of that grin full of evil intent. He's going to enjoy this fully, thoroughly, and maybe multiple times. Edge shifts and whines in his fitful slumber and Red swallows the sudden influx of saliva. Many times, he would enjoy himself many times. All over his brother.

Slowly Red's hands begin to wander all over the unspoiled body of his precious baby brother. He had worked hard to keep him safe from the more..sexual nature of their universe and now that innocence will be his to defile. The soft moans and whimpers he managed to drag from Edge me his magic throb impatiently  with need. His deft fingers rub playfully at his brother's pubic symphysis, causing loud moans and shaking bones. His next target is the delecate coccyx blushed red with his brothers unformed magic. Laying down he wraps his tongue around the segment of bone and moans at the taste of Edges magic, so sweet with a hint of spice that left him wanting so much more.

The room was basked in a red light as the beautiful red magic of Edge formed into a wet,dripping entrance. 

 

Just. For. Him. 

 

A cherry red tongue drips with saliva as Red nuzzles against the soft lips, leaving small kisses to the sensitive ectoflesh. "I'll be gentle lil'bro, be reaaaaaal gentle." Phalanges gently pull the lips apart so he can lick from the virgin entrance to the hardened clit in one fell (heh) sweep. After the first lick he buries his face in deeper desperate for more of the sweet fluids dripping from the trembling skeleton. Red looks up from his sweet treat to stare at his brother who is starting to shake off the affects of the drug. "Mmm R-rus?"  

Red freezes in anger, how dare he try to even think that Rus,the disgusting honey guzzling fuck, is the one bringing pleasure to his body! He snarls as he sits up and presses his body roughly against Edge's with a grin and a grind of his hips into the othets. "Guess again baby bro~" 

Edge had frozen when his fuzzy eyelights saw him and Red reveled in the fact that he's the one who made the normally strong, fearless monster so vulnerable and scared. "Brother stop this foolishness and get off of me!!" Damn the drug was strong, Edge's normal loud self is reduced to a slurred whisper. "Now that your awake I can have some real fun, ya see I'm still mad you called /his/ name out so I'm gonna skip the foreplay. Don't worry if you pass out, I'll still keep going. I might even breed ya bro,fill ya up so your first born is all mine~" 

  Subconsciously he's rutting against the exposed slit day dreaming about the scenario, much to his brothers growing horror. Red snaps from his fantasy to see Edge struggle to fight off the paralysis to fight back but it's futile, Red had tested the drug on several monsters before his brother to ensure his safety. 

Ignoring his brothers weak protest he pulls down his shorts, freeing his hardened member.  Seeing the panic in Edge's sockets he smiles and rubs his tip against his slit only pausing to grind against the neglected clit. "Guess what Edgey~" It took a few minutes but as the realization and panic dawned on Edge's face Red grinned and snapped his hips forward stealing his brothers virginity.

Edge had shut down as Red thrusts into his magic but Red finds that he doesn't mind do much, the lack of resistance was welcomed. As were the delicious tears spilling from empty  sockets in huge, fat drops. "Fuuucck bro I love your pussy, it's so tight and it's sucking me in deep, I bet you want me to me to cum innyour womb and fill you with child." He reaches his peak quickly and holds Edge close as his member spews his seed deep into the pliant pussy. "Don't worry if i was too quick, I ain't stopping yet brother~"

\--------

After fucking Edge into unconsciousness, and several times afterwards, Red sits back and stares at his brother coated in him and absolutely bloated womb with pride. He's sure he has ruined sex and his brother's pussy and smiles in content. He stops to display his brother for Rus to find and snaps a few pictures before heading home to Underfell.


	2. Results and info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AS THE TITLE SAYS

Ok so I'm going to make this a series   
Occasionally good ends  
Mostly bad ends  
Thank rksins and cheapbourbon  
My Tumblr is lordtypos hit me up with ideas and if I like them then they may get added as a chaper~♡


	3. The healing End for Spicyhoney fans (Mostly for CB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one that's nice compared the future ones I have planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its probably not how a real victim of sexual assualt reacts but its the best i could think of.

Rus woke up around 5 in the morning and blinks in confusion, something felt....wrong, horribly wrong. His first instinctinstincts into check on his brother, who's sleeping on the couch so the tale brothers could sleep on his bed. 

Blue is safe asleep on the couch curled around his pillow drooling and Rus smiles as he fixes the blanket that was bundled on the foot of the couch. Once he's sure Blue is ok he heads upstairs to his bedroom to check on his mate and Red. He truly loved Edge, and the hidden innocence behind his tough exterior but at the same time that innocence made him wary of making a move. Red on the other hand he low key hated, it's like someone took everything wrong with him and Sans plus a disturbing sexual drive and made Red.

Shaking the thoughts away he peeks into the room and freezes in horror at the sight before him. On his bed, in his favorite hoodie, lies his naked mate and not only that but it's painfully obvious as to what happened to him. Dried tear tracks staining the bones under his sockets, bite and claw marks all over his body, and the worst of all was his pelvis. His pelvis is   bruised and cracked in one spot and the entirety of it is covered in bright red cum.

He rushes to the window and slams it open to get rid of the disgusting smell of sex and tears.  Vaguely he realizes has crying as well, body shaking violently as he covers Edge up and steps out of the room to try and calm down. He slides down the wall and sobs loudly into his hands as he processes what he has seen. A blanket drapes over him and he jolts in surprise as he stares at his brother. "Blu-Sans, Red h-he did the worst thing possible!" Blue kneels down and hugs him tightly rubbing his back and soothing him. "Let it out now Pappy, he's going to need you to be strong for him."

Those words broke the dam and Rus clings to his brother sobbing and shaking. No words could describe all of the emotions he felt as he  slowly calms down to a sniffle. "C-could you clean my sweatpants and black sweater? He'll probably want to cover up. I'll wake the tale brothers up and let them know not to initiate any physical contact." Blue smiles and pets his head in praise. "I'll make a soup and get our extra fluffy towels and blankets ready."

As he shuffles into the room hosting the tales he is met with two sets of eyelights shining with concern. Taking a deep breath he sits in front of them and reaches go hold their hands. "Something.....unforgivable has happened tonight while we slept." The grips on his hands tighten as he explains what he's seen so far and cringes at the growing horror on their faces. "So please be patient and careful about contact ok? He'll probably won't want any contact or pity." Papyrus wipes tears from his face as he whispers sadly to the both of them. "Edgey me didn't deserve this, how could his brother do that to him? Why did Red hurt him lazy me? Why ruin his happiness? WHY?!?" Rus had no words for the distraught skeleton who now sobbed into Sans' hoodie, nor did Sans himself. They just sat in mostly silence taking comfort from each other's company.

They all knew when edge woke up because they could hear the poorly muffled sobs. The others give Rus encouraging looks as he heads upstairs to his bedroom to see the traumatized monster. Seeing Edge sprawled out on the floor in the furthest corner of the room broke his heart but he bit back the tears to slowly walk over and crouch in front of him. "Hey babe, would you like a shower and some warm, fuzzy clothes? They are my sweatpants and that black sweater you got me, and are about to come out of the dryer all fresh and warm." Edge says nothing as he reaches out to Rus bones rattling in the myriad of emotions he must be feeling. "C-could you stay with me?" Edge sounded so horse and weak, it hurt so much to see what the proud skeleton had become. "Of course, and Blue is making you soup and the the tales are getting you some nice calm movies to watch."

Edge smiles faintly, glad that the others are helping in their own ways. It brought tears to his sockets. "Thank you.." He stands on shaking legs leaning on Rus. "Re-HE spoke of forcing his child on me...i-i don't want to have them. It wouldn't be fair to them because all I would see is living proof that He...r-raped me." Rus rubs his skull gently and tilts his head up with a small smile. "Undyne has something called plan b, it's a pill that other monsters have used when they don't want or scared they may be pregnant." Edge looks so relieved at the tidbit of information. "It hurts to say this Rus but...are there any therapists in this universe? I don't want to admit it but I'll probably need it." Rus is proud of his mate for admitting he needs help and opens his arms for a hug that edge melts into. "We have them and BB, Sa-Comic, and Papyrus are all here for you too. In fact Comic is working on blocking that bastard from getting into swap!" 

They make it to the bathroom where edge turns the water on scalding hot before Rus leans over and adds some cold water. "I know you probably want it as hot as possible but that isn't safe. Edge pouts but settles on scrubbing himself almost raw. "Could you heal my pelvis? It hurts and I don't want anyone other than you near there." 

Once the shower and healing session was over with Edge and Rus step out and make their way down to the couch. Edge looked cute in Rus' slightly too big clothes. "Edgey me! We have a huge playlist of movies and shows to watch! I can't wait to see if you enjoy them like I obviously have!" Edge snorts at how boisterous Papyrus is and sits on the couch carefully and laughing when Blue dumps the dryer warm blankets on him. He felt much safer with their support and affection. He can get better so long as he had this, and when Blue passes him the spaghetti-os he lets out a soft but happy sob. He was lucky to have them.

     -------

Since then Edge has had good days and bad ones but he's been slowly getting better. He no longer flinched or jumped if BB or Sans hugged  or touched him without warning. Edge still had nightmares but that's expected given the trauma. Rus, Sans, Blue, and Papyrus have stayed by his side the whole time helping how they could. Also lets just say that if Rus and Sans came home one day with dust on them...no one found that they minded too much. It made good litter for Edges therapy ferret.


	4. Collaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahahheehehh BAD TIMES AHOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR @rksins on tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> Scream at me on my Tumblr. Typosdrabbles

After he was satisfied Red looks at the mess that he made of his brother with pride and decides that he wanted to keep him, and the child that may or may not be forming at this very moment. So with a smirk he lifts his pet up and wraps him in the sheets before heading back to Underfell. 

Now that he was home Sans realized he has a lot to do and groans in displeasure. The first order of business is placing a magic dampener around his pets pretty neck and chaining him up to prevent ecape. On second thought chains are too loud and could get rusty, so Red came up with a second idea. Laying just inside of the shed that housed the portal was a very sharp, heavy axe.

Sans tests the weight in his hand and purrs at how truly heavy it is, he wouldn't need to be strong to amputate at all! Doing it while his brother wasn't on strong painkillers would cause too much harm and he'll need to caurterize the stumps so that they don't get infected. Humming he sets up a few of his Bunsen burners and places an old piece of metal on top to heat as he searches for the painkillers he was sure they had. Much to his surprise he found morphine in his brothers 'hidden' first aid kit, concern flooded him as he stares at the bottle and syringe. Had Papyrus been hurt severely recently? Oh well, at least his brother won't have to worry about that anymore from now on.

Right where he left him is Papyrus, sleeping fitfully and rattling from the cold. With a hum Sans marks the legs where he intends on severing them, just below the patella, leaving the femurs as grips for his hands. Papyrus won't be able to get around on his own and will be stuck doing almost nothing! It will break him faster which is great, after all he wanted a breeding bitch, not a brat he had to constantly punish. He carefully fills the syringe and thumps it gently to ensure no bubbles of air are in the needle before injecting the morphine into each leg. Humming he raises the axe with both hands and hefts it onto his shoulder, making sure he aims properly he swings it down and shudders at the sound of bone being sliced through.

  Carefully he lifts the nub of bone left and kisses it tenderly as the marrow sluggishly drips on his face. His other hand grabs the pliers and flat metal before pressing it to the stump. Burning bone and boiling marrow fill the shed with a heady smell that had Sans shifting to ease the pressure from his growing erection. He shakes his head and wraps the stump before repeating the process on the other leg, as he looks at the remaining bone he gets an idea on their disposal but, it can wait until Papyrus has his new collar on and is tucked away into bed. Carefully he lifts his pet up and snickers at how much lighter he is and how much easier he can navigate through doors and up the stairs, stars he should have done this sooner. Gently, he lays Papyrus and on the bed and steps back to grab a spare blanket from his closet to toss on top of him before pulling the magic damping collar from his pocket to lock around the thin,fragile neck.

Once Papyrus is tucked in and the window barred he heads down to the shed to get the severed legs. The first leg goes  into a large pot with some vegetables, chicken broth, and some mild seasonings and set on a low heat. The second leg was ground up into a nice fine powder for later use. Happy with his progress be stirs the soup before heading back to his sleeping sibling. He's been holding back but he needed a quickie to calm down his excited magic. 

Red's hands gently grab a shortened leg out from under the blanket and leans down to run his tongue up and down the smooth bone to lube it up for his next bit of fun. Once satisfied he kicks his shorts off and straddles the leg with a soft groan. He's been hard ever since the first leg was chopped off and it's time for Papyrus to wake up anyway.

Slowly his hips roll as he grinds into the leg with a groan. "Oooh Pappy~ it's time to wake up lazybones." An unhappy groan greeted his ear canals but he ignored it in favor of the new harsh pace he set for himself. "Heh, take your time, hah, lil bro im not quite there yet anyway."

Drool drips from his mouth in a steady stream and he hooks his fingers into Papyrus' rib cage as his peak rapidly approaches. His brothers sleeping face is really doing something to him, so open and calm. "Fuuuuuck, I'm so close, so clossse!" He howls when he sees bright eyelights staring at him in horror as he coats the body below him in his fun. "Good morning brother~"


	5. UPDATE

REWRITING THE WHOLE SERIES

DESTROY DICK DECEMBER


End file.
